TomTord: Sexual Hatred
by KaticoTheDork
Summary: This is a Tom x Tord fan-fiction. I understand some people do not like this ship or homosexual ships, please, if you are a offended by sex, homosexuality,or TomTord in general. Please do not continue reading. The picture belongs to likkrrr on DevaintART
1. Chapter 1

Tord had been having dreams lately… Dreams about his most devious rival, Tom. Not killing or torturing him as one might think, no these dreams were about doing… Sexual acts with him. Tord started craving him. He was disgusted by himself but he could not fight his urges. Even when he masturbated he started screaming Tom's name.

One day Tord was visiting the three men, Matt, Edd and lastly Tom. Tord feared how he would react upon see Tom, because of his urges and what he wanted Tom to do him. He walked to the door and shook his head. _  
"Tord get a hold of yourself, stop being a fucking pervert. You have a job to do."_ He thought angrily. He knocked upon the door hoping to see the idiotic faces of Matt or Edd but to his horror Tom answer the door.  
"Hello old friend!" Tord greeted, his face flushed with blood and a bright red color almost matching his sweat shirt.  
"What are you doing here Tord?" Tom said sternly, sending a shiver down Tord spine.  
 _"Ahhh if only he talked to me like that all time."_ He cooed in his head. "Can't a friend come to visit?" Tord gave Tom a devious grin and he put a hand on his chest to dramatically act like he was offended. Tord inside was flipping out. He felt some blood rush down to his member and it started hardening by just being in Tom presence.  
"Is that Tord!?" Edd yelled from the living room.  
 _"Fuck Edd knows he is here I can't make him leave or else I look like the bad guy."_ Tom thought looking down at the shorter male. "Come in." Tom said grudgingly, he moves out of the way so Tord could enter, he glares upon him.  
Tord almost dances into the house. Tord tauntingly says "Thank you Tom-Bear~" Tom looks at him, worried and confused.

After Tord talks to Edd and Matt and they all catch up on their lives and they remind Matt who Tord is, he asks.  
"Um… May I crash here for a couple of nights it's getting late and there are really bad storms going on where I live and they say it's going to be a couple of weeks 'til it stops." Tord knew this was a horrid excuse but he knew Edd and Matt would buy it, which out voted Tom and that's all that matters.  
"Sure of course! You can use the spare bed room!" Edd said in a exicted tone.  
"No he can't! that's the aquarium now." Matt said looking at Edd defensively.  
"What? Why do we have aquarium?" Edd asked, concerned.  
"Don't you remember! We needed one for Betty!" Matt exclaimed. Matt and Edd argued over Betty the whale and how she needed a room for herself for her privacy.  
Meanwhile, Tord and Tom sit awkwardly watching the scene prevail before them. Tord steals glances at Tom, he notices how Tom's sweatshirt clings to his figure and shows off all the right parts. His chest, his curves. Tord's mouth starts to water at thought having Tom's strong hands grabbing around his-  
Tom catches Tord's staring and Tord quickly looks away from him. He put his hands in his lap to conceal his erection.  
"Ahem" Tom and Tord snap their heads towards Edd "Tord you are going to have to sleep with Tom in his room." Edd said, glaring at Matt. Tom and Tord's eyes widen.  
 _ **"oh no"**_ Tom and Tord thought.  
"No, he not sleeping in my room!" Tom protested, Tord stayed silent because he needed to figure where he stood in the situation. Should he agree and sleep with Tom to maybe stop this urges or disagree and focus on the task at hand. He decides to agree for his own selfish needs.  
"Sure, why not." Tord agrees and leans back in the comfortable arm chair he was sitting in.  
"What?! No I refuse!" Tom said angrily.

Tom looked at his bedroom door and slammed it open. "Here it is, don't touch anything." Tom said gritting his teeth. "You can sleep on the floor I'll get you a few blankets and pil-"  
Tord closes the door be hide them and then walks in front of Tom and then kneels. "Do I have permission to touch this sir?" Tord said almost innocently as he fondles Tom's crotch through his jeans. Tom's eyes widen at the sudden friction against his member. He tried to protest but nothing would come but moans.  
"Ahh mmm fuck…" Tom moaned under his breath.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Tord remarked before unzipping Tom's zipper and pulling his pants and his underwear down slightly. Tom's penis flies out of his pants. Tord looks at it in awe and feeling his own member trying to break free of his pants. He took Tom's member in his hands, loving every moan and grunt Tom makes when he moves his hands lightly. Tord's mouth waters once more and licks the tip of Tom's cock.  
"Ahhh… Fuck… Tord… Deeper~" Just hearing Tom moaning Tord's name was enough to make him cum but he wanted to hold out just a little bit longer. Tord does what is asked of him he take Tom's full length. It was bigger than he thought it was, he feels one of Tom's hands entangle with Tord's hair to help guide him. Tord went slow at first but ending up bobbing his head quickly, loving the sounds Tom made. He looked up with his bright blue eyes towards Tom's lust filled face. This inspires Tord to go faster he wanted Tom to cum. Finally, Tom cums into Tord's mouth. Tord release Tom's dick from his mouth. He looks at Tom straight into the eyes swallows all his semen and licks the little bit that dripped down his face.

 _"Why the fuck did I let that happen?! Tom what the actual fuck!?"_ Tom thought in disgust, he looked down at Tord, he saw the lust in his eyes. He also saw how vulnerable Tord was in this moment and for some reason it turned him on. _"Tom get a hold of yourself, he is a murder you can't even be considering doing_ _ **that**_ _with him."_ But sadly, Tom was thinking with his **other** head. He grabbed Tord and pushed him on the bed.  
"T-Tom?" Tord stuttered shocked but Tom's reaction, Tom climbs on the bed hovering over Tord.  
"Take off your clothes." Tom ordered, Tord felt a shiver run down his spine. Tord loved this side of Tom, it's almost like he is a beast. Tord takes off his sweatshirt and his black tank top, but he slowly pulls his pants down. He wanted to see how Tom would react to his teasing. Tom uses one hand to support himself and then rips Tord's pants off for him.  
"Stop teasing." Tom growls, Tord moans just at Tom's voice.  
"Ahh~ Hehe why does it matter Tom?" Tord breathed in a sing song voice, Tom growled in response. Tom lines up with Tord's entrance and looks up at Tord. Tom ask Tord with his eyes if he could enter even though he was going to either way. Tord nods and Tom enter they both grunt at the same time.  
"T-Tooom~" Tord moaned as he adjusted to Tom's length. Tom mumbles something incoherent under his breath. He starts moving at a slow pace but he became animalistic and started grabbing all parts of Tord's body almost like he craved it. Tom started to quick up his pace and Tord was a moaning mess. He was squirming at every thrust Tom made and was drooling from the pleasure. He dreamt of this moment and he wanted it to last if possible. He clawed Tom's back, he probably left some marks but that didn't matter in this moment. In this moment, they were connected. They both felt the same pleasure at the same time. Their hatred for each other was muted for this moment to happen. Their lust, and maybe even love brought them together to share this pleasure.

Tom started going faster indicating he was about to climax. Tord started bucking into him want to help give him pleasure. Just the thought… Of making Tom scream from pleasure… It sounded pleasant. Tord couldn't hold out anymore and with a loud moan he climaxed on his stomach and on Tom's stomach. Tom soon came after Tord. Tom falls on one side of the bed.  
"What in the actual fuck, did we do?" Tom asked not expecting an answer.  
"Haha…I think it's called sex or making love." Tord answered still semi breathless from what they just did.  
"Y'know, you didn't have to answer?" Tom sighed, looking towards Tord.  
"Yep I know!" Tord joked and turned over to face Tom. Tom was looking up at the ceiling, think about what just happen.  
 _  
"What's going to happen now?" Tom thought_


	2. Chapter 2 The Realization

Tom had drifted out of consciousness a few hours before, now he wakes up. He feels a emptiness beside him. He sighs,

"Thank god it was just a dream." Tom get's up from his bed and he changes into a new blue hoodie and new ripped jeans. He walks out the door, humming a tune he once heard. As he gets to the kitchen he hears his friends talking, he smiles and walks into the room to be horrified to see Tord sitting at the kitchen table, chatting with his friends.

"Fuck, that wasn't a dream. You and him did that. No denying it." Tom thought silently.

"Finally! You're awake. Tord was just telling me fell asleep on him." Edd jokes, not really knowing what had happen with the two men in his room. Tord smirks deviously, as he knows the truth.

"Heh yeah, sorry." Tom faked laughed, trying to handle how awkward the situation was.

"Well I made some food to celebrate Tord coming home!" Edd announces in his usual bubbly tone.

"He's not staying, you know that, right?" Tom grumbles, as he find the floor more interesting than his friends. Tord felt, a little hurt by the statement, yeah he knew Tom hated him, but even after him and Tom had sex, he still wouldn't budge. Tord frowns for half a second until he remarks.

"I'll be out of of your hair before you even know it, hell you might even miss me." Tom heard slight sadness in Tord's norwegian accent. Tom felt, bad? No it's probably just hunger from the smell of the food Edd and Matt were cooking up.

"Well whatever, the food is already cooked." Matt says as he puts the plates on the table.

"I'll get the silverware, Matt." Tord said in a gentlemanly accent, Matt giggles as him and Edd put the food on the table. The table was finally set and everyone sat at the table, Tord next to Tom and Edd next to Matt.

"Of fucking course I would have to sit next Tord, the word just hates me doesn't it!" Tom yelled silently to himself. Tord wasn't as angry and upset as Tom was in this situation.

Actually, Tord was saddened at the failed attempt to make Tom love him. He hopes maybe, just maybe, it can work out. If only Tom just didn't hate him so much. Tord wouldn't say he loves Tom but. He doesn't know. He is confused with his own thoughts.

Meanwhile Edd is stuffing his face with spaghetti, and Matt looking at his reflection in the silverware. This is an interesting scene, two adorable idiots sitting across from two sinful embarrassed sinnamon rolls. The author has no idea why they put this in here, but they did.

The young men soon finished their meal and then clean and head to bed, Tom walks in his room and flops on his bed. He hears someone enter his room, he automatically knows who it is.

"Leave me alone," Tom says in his pillow.

"Totally, I just wanted to explain myself. Y'know for earlier." Tord says, for once not deviously or suspiciously. Tom turns around and sits up to face up Tord.

"Please, explain," Tom asks but also demands.

"Alright, so I started to like having dreams about you, but at first it's like my normal dreams, know killin' and torturin', normal stuff! but then it got weird and it turned in dreams about sexual enter course with you. Which creeped me out nonetheless, but I started wanting these things to happen, like it wasn't disgusting anymore it actually sounded nice to do those things with you. It's been going on for weeks, it started to turn into an obsession. Not to get too graphic but it sort of turned into my porn material. To think about stuff we would do together. So when I came back, it was awful. I barely could control myself around you and finally, i just had to do it. I didn't care if I got rejected or even punched in the face, I needed to know how it felt and... it was amazing. I would do it again, no lying!

" Tord poured out his feelings to Tom, he was ready to be kicked out of the room and to be hated even more.

Tord started tearing up, knowing Tom would never feel the same way, even if it was just lust. His tears blurred his vision, so literally, he didn't see what was about to happen. Tom got up from his blue comforter and walked over to Tord. Everything in Tom's being was telling him to punch or kick Tord but Tom fought it. Tom wrapped his arms around Tord in an embrace. Tord wasn't used to the feeling of being hugged, it was hard for him grasp Tom was hugging him. Finally, after a moment or so, Tord sobs and embraces Tom. Tord smells the scent of whiskey on Tom's hoodie and it's welcoming to Tord, the warmth Tom gave off. It was pleasant, it just made Tord cry even more. Tord has never done this in front of anyone, especially not in front of his rival, Tom.

"Hey, now it's okay... calm down," Toms says in a deep concerned tone. "I'm sorry for dick earlier, I know it sort of made you upset."" Tom admits, he had hard time telling Tord this, because of Tom's big pride. Tord smiles, knowing Tom's effort to try not to sound sarcastic or rude.

Tord backs away from the embrace and looks up at the taller male, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "Thanks." Tord says almost innocently, Tom was turned into mush at the sight of Tord. It was adorable to him. Tom couldn't help it, he kisses the shorter male. Tord was shocked at first but Tom's lips felt perfect with his, so he melted into the kiss. Tom gently grabs Tord's face, Tord putting his hands in Tom's messy hair. Their bodies get closer and more heated. Him and Tom both back away from the kiss to breathe. A trail of saliva linked the two men. Tom could feel Tord racing heart against his own. Tom is then drowned with guilt.

Tord's mind was racing, "He doesn't hate me like I thought! He might not think of me as a monster!." Tord thought silently.

"I-I'm sorry, I w-was just caught up in moment an-" Tom's stumbles of words was cut off by Tord putting a finger on Tom's lips.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Tord says in a soft voice. Tom looks at Tord, His gaze meeting Tord auburn eyes. Tom puts his hands back on Tord's face admiring it. Why hadn't he noticed before, how beautiful Tord was. How every scar and freckle fits perfectly onto his face. Each imperfection was almost like it was meant to be there. Tom stood there in awe, while Tord was also studying Tom's features, they stood there admiring each other.

"We might be wanting to go to bed." Tord joked, gently.


End file.
